The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device synchronizing with a clock signal and exhibiting a high speed and stable write operation.
Various kinds of the semiconductor memory devices have been known in the art to which the present invention pertains. The most important issues for the semiconductor memory devices are how to improve the data write operation speed and shorten the necessary time for the completion of the data write operation as well as improve the stability in data write operation.